Erin Ulmer
Erin Ulmer is a character in the film Final Destination 3. She is a survivor of the Devil's Flight. She is one of the school's Goths and, like her boyfriend Ian McKinley, is always skeptical and sarcastic. Erin was the fifth survivor to die. Final Destination 3 She and Ian were attending their senior carnival at their high school and decided to get on the roller-coaster Devil's Flight. After a premonition was seen by Wendy Christensen, she freaked out and caused a giant fight. In the squabble, Lewis accidently slapped Erin in the face and Ian got into the fight as well. Erin tries to stop Ian, when she and the other students were taken outside by the security, the coaster crashed just like in Wendy's premoniton. Later, she and Ian were signing yearbooks at their school and they look at Wendy being drenched by the rain. She attended Ashley and Ashlyn's funerals along with Ian. Erin tries to silence Ian, when he is complaining. Before he was forced to leave, Erin follows him afterwards. 'Death' As Erin was working with Ian inside of a retail shop, Wendy and Kevin payed a visit to the store after Ashley, Ashlyn, Frankie and Lewis die. They tried to convince both of them that Death was after them and killing them in bizarre accidents, but they thought both of them were crazy. Due to a chain reaction caused by a falling box and chain, a forklift turns on unbeknown to the group. As they talk in an open area, the forklift silently begins to drive down the store, impaling a large shelf with its forks. A hammer falls off the shelf and causes the forklift to raise the shelf. It slowly began to rise into the air, still unbeknown to the group, and began to press against a set of ladders. After much force is exerted, the ladders snap and the shelf knocks over a set of wooden planks (which were meant to ki ll Ian). In the confusion, one plank landed on top of the other and sent it through a sandbag, spraying sand in Erin's face. Erin screams and falls backwards, sliding against the ground until her head brushes against a nailgun Ian left on a set of boxes. Unfortunately, since that it is pneumatic (Erin's head is compressing the air), it activates and discharged several nails into her head. Erin struggles to breathe as she dies, causing Ian's tension to Wendy on her death. Signs/Clues thumb|right|300px|Erin's Death *Wendy sees several fans, reminiscing Frankie's death. *A soft gust of wind blows in the store. *Erin picks up nails off the ground with a magnet a few minutes before her death. *The lights in the store flicker for a brief moment. *Wendy takes a picture of Ian and Erin. In the photo, it looks like Ian is about to shoot Erin in the head with a gun. *In her picture, Erin shows the camera her middle finger painted with black nail polish, hinting the word "nail", the object which killed her. *Additionally, the letter S from the word "SKILL" above them is foreshadowed, making it appear as "KILL". *The way Erin held up her arm at her face when the nails permeate her head is the same pose as the photo. The nail gun that kills Erin is the same one that Ian had as well. *In the Choose Your Fate scene, Erin doesn't die due to sand. A pigeon (one that Ian didn't kill in that version) flies up in her face and as she swats at it she slips on sawdust on the floor. However she i s still shot with nails in the same fashion. *In the opening, there is a woman with nails through her face. *Erin refers the customers as pinheads. The Final Destination In the opening X-ray credit, showing previous Deaths, Erin's death was seen again in archive footage. Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Category:Fell In Premonition